別れの寂しさ
by Koto Miharu
Summary: “Porque Makubex no podía entender cuales eran sus sentimientos por Sakura y estaba seguro, con el tiempo lo averiguaría…”.


-_T_**itulo**_O_**riginal**_**: **_**"A**dios **S**oledad**"**

-_S_**ummary: "**Porque Makubex no podía entender cuales eran sus sentimientos por Sakura y estaba seguro, con el tiempo lo averiguaría…**".**

_**-**__P_**areja: **Ligero Makubex/Sakura. (POV Makubex)

**-**_D_**isclaimers: **Ni los personajes ni la trama me pertenecen a mi, todo es de su autor Yuya Aoki y nada me pertenece a mi (Aunque ya quisiera yo que Makubex me perteneciera…)

**-**_A_**dvertencias: **Más que advertencia, la pareja en si lo es. Aun cuando no hay nada que pueda calificarse inmoral.

_-N_**otas: **Había terminado de ver Get Backers y estoy profundamente obsesionada con esta pareja, aun a pesar de que Sakura le lleve nueve años a Makubex…No puedo evitar verles la compatibilidad (y eso que es la primera pareja que, aún llevandose tantos años me gusta) ¿Y como no? ¡Adoro a Makubex?

.

.

.

_//POV de MakubeX.//_

* * *

Desde que tengo memoria había añorado ser parte de los Volts y con entrenamiento adecuado y fuerza de voluntad, lo logre. En aquellos tiempos gobernaba el Raite (1); Ginji-san (como él me permitió decirle) y los cuatro reyes Volts (entre ellos me encontraba yo) formábamos un gran equipo fuera de los limites de la ciudad, en la Fortaleza Infinita.

Aquel lugar era tanto mi salvación como mi perdición, debido a que nunca más pude salir de ese lugar desde que tengo memoria. Me he encontrado solo en este lugar frío, silencioso y oscuro hasta que llegó Ginji-san y _ella._

_Sakura._

Desde que ella junto con su hermano y otro hombre, que luego se convertiría en uno de los reyes Volts; Kadsuki-san, se había convertido en una persona que me acompañaría y me apoyaría por razones desconocidas. Después de todo, Sakura no tiene ninguna obligación conmigo.

"_Prometo seguirte en cualquier circunstancia" _Esas palabras me las había dicho Sakura la segunda vez que nos vimos, mientras yo me encontraba sentado en unas estalagmitas tecleando en mi ordenador portátil analizando los diferentes datos que podría reunir de las personas más fuertes que aquí se encuentran. Ella me miró, intuí que era una mirada parecida a la… ¿Ternura? O al menos eso parecía, pero me di cuenta que tenia una mirada cálida y acogedora, que me hizo recordar el hogar que nunca pude llegar a tener.

¿Por qué sigue conmigo? Eso es algo que no entiendo a pesar de mis bastos conocimientos y ser apodado "Genio Demoniaco" por algunas otras personas, después de todo siempre he sabido que _solo_ soy un programa computarizado, sólo soy un conjunto de dígitos y números que se han insertando en mi programa y que por esa razón, es imposible para mi salir más allá de la Fortaleza Infinita y Sakura lo sabe perfectamente.

Por esa misma razón no tengo un nombre, desde mi nacimiento se supone mi apellido era "Makube" pero no era mi apellido verdadero, en realidad esa palabra es el nombre de mi programa, más no mío. Por eso mismo decidieron ponerme esa "x" en honor al niño sin nombre, desconocido.

Ginji-san se fue y nos dejó, el Raite había desaparecido y todo se había salido de control, nadie respetaba nada y al irse Masaki-san, Shido-san y Kadsuki-san no me quedó otra alternativa que tomar el lugar de Ginji-san y gobernar la Fortaleza Infinita.

Al irse Kadsuki-san han debido de irse Jubei-san y Sakura, quienes desde la infancia le servían al maestro de hilos protegiendo su seguridad. Jubei-san se quedó, creo yo, porque Kadsuki-san de alguna manera lo "abandono" o algo así pero…Sakura… ¿Por qué siempre está allí para mi?

Aún cuando Ginji-san y los antiguos reyes Volts vinieron a detener mis planes con el IL para llamar a los dioses, Jubei-san siguió a Kadsuki-san luego de eso y Sakura se quedó a mi lado. Al menos, ahora sé que Ginji-san en verdad no nos abandonó, y eso hizo que una pesada carga que él se fue se aligerara.

Ya sabia mi camino, y como seguirlo.

La veo desde mi lugar, mientras tecleo sin parar en el ordenador y ella hace lo mismo ayudándome, para que el trabajo no sea tan pesado o eso calculo yo en un porcentaje muy alto.

—"Makubex"—Me llama ella, con una voz suave pero que he podido captar. Me detengo por un momento de mi trabajo mientras la volteo a ver, prestándole atención a lo que tenga que decirme.

—"Creo que deberías descansar, has trabajado muy duro desde hace muchos días"—Por su tono de voz intuyo que está preocupada por mi salud, más se olvida de que sólo soy un programa y por ende no me canso como los humanos.

Quería decirle algo como "Aun puedo seguir. No te preocupes". Pero por alguna razón cada vez que quiero contradecirla no puedo, es inusual que no pueda decirle "No" jamás, pero es la verdad y me tiende a frustrar en ocasiones.

Asiento ligeramente mientras apoyo la cabeza en su regazo, mi sitio favorito para descansar y la contemplo teclear casi tan rápido como yo en el teclado, buscando y descargando información sin parar.

Dentro de la amplia habitación, hay silencio y oscuridad, algo que cualquier persona normal le desagradaría, pero como yo no soy una "persona normal" entonces me siento en calma, tranquilo y relajado, sobretodo cuando Sakura está aquí, _conmigo. _

Cada vez que me la imagino saliendo para siempre de la Fortaleza Infinita para nunca volver, siento algo extraño, que no debería ser y que yo no debería tener. Siento cosas que _no debo _sentir, pero que de alguna u otra forma, me hacen sentirme _bien._

Con Sakura no me siento sólo, es más, siento una calidez que sólo ella desprende en esta este lugar y que me hacen sentir querido de alguna forma, pero está no era la inusitada felicidad que sentí cuando Ginji-san me dijo que "Lloraría en mi tumba y se sentiría triste". No. Tampoco es un cariño de hermandad o figura maternal y para mí, Sakura no es una simple compañero, consejera o amiga; es _más_ que eso.

Se que con el tiempo podre descubrir este extraño sentimiento, mientras tanto, disfrutaré a su lado tanto como me sea posible.

_Juntos._

—"Sakura…"

—"¿Pasa algo, Makubex?"—Me miró fijamente mientras yo busco desviar la mirada hacia un lado, dándome ligeramente la vuelta y desatando mi pañuelo. Me puedo imaginar desde esta posición la cara de extrañeza que debe tener ante mi comportamiento.

—"Tu no estarás siempre aquí"—Más que una pregunta u orden a acatar, creo que salió como un reclamo resignado, era una frase estúpida pero quería saber que contestaría a eso.

—"¿Quién te ha dicho eso? Yo me quedaré a tu lado"—Su respuesta no me sorprendió en lo más mínimo, sabia que respondería de esa manera según mis cálculos (que nunca fallan), pero eso no pudo evitar que de alguna manera, me sintiera feliz al confirmarlo.

Me di la vuelta lentamente enfrentado su rostro, en donde había una sonrisa afable dirigida a mí y sus manos (dejando de lado la tarea de teclear definitivamente) se dirigían a mis grisáceos cabellos mientras los acariciaba y revolvía.

—"Te prometo que no te dejaré, Makubex"—Esa era una promesa, así que decidí tomármela enserio—"Además…Me gustar estar aqui, contigo"—Agregó con tono ligero mientras me miraba con lo que yo califique ternura.

—"…Gracias. Por todo"

Desde mi lugar, sólo oigo el leve sonido de lluvia que posiblemente esté cayendo en la ciudad, mientras agradezco su compañía en silencio y, en mi rostro se forma una sonrisa, una que desde hace tiempo mi rostro no esboza.

**OWARI**

* * *

_**-Glosario:**_

-_** (1): **_Se refiere al "Emperador Relámpago" El antiguo Amano Ginji.

.

.

.


End file.
